Romance of the Three Kingdoms (other media)
This article is for information that doesn't belong in other categories. See Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The Romance of The Three Kingdoms is a popular basis or inspiration for many films, novels, anime, and games. Adaptions Films * Red Cliff series * Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon * Riding Alone for Thousands of Miles * My Name Is Bruce * How Chan Kung Reprimanded Cho * Sleepless Town * From Beijing with Love * Diao Chan * Great Conquest: Romance of the Three Kingdoms * Three Kingdoms * The Story of Diu Sim * Beauty Trap TV series *Romance of the Three Kingdoms *NHK's Ninkyogeki Sangokushi - puppet version of the Three Kingdoms *Jirouchou Sangokushi - based on the novel series *Romance of the Three Kingdoms: Lu Bu & Diao Chan - 2004 series starring Chen Kaige and Huang Lei *Guan Yu - 2004 series *Seiheki Taisen - TV drama surrounding Red Cliff *Red Cliffs ~ Truth of Wu - historical documentary series *Sangokushi TV - informative yet comical series Theatre Opera * Sangokushi ~ Zhuge Kongming Musicals * New Sangokushi III * Ryukyu Sangokushi * Kotetsu Sangokushi - quasi rock opera of the anime series * Sangokushi ~ Wu CDs / Songs * Cao Cao * Sangokushi NOW da! Games *Sango Fighter *Dynasty Wars *Warriors of Fate *Destiny of an Emperor *Legend of Cao Cao *Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliff *Sangokushi Taisen *Three Kingdoms: Fate of the Dragon *Shin Koihime Musou *War Lord *Entaku Sangokushi *Sagokushi Net *Sango 2 *Ikkitousen - by Webzen; different from the anime *Mitsuteru Yokoyama Sangokushi *Sangoku Chugen no Hasha *Sangoku Field Combat *Sangoku Guneiden Online *Sangoku II Maoh no Taisan *Buyuden II - Sangokushi Record *Sangokushi Nentaiki *Majikaru Sangokushi *Sangokushi Eiyuden *Sangoku Heroes *Sekiheki Anime *Sōten Kōro - 2009 *Sangokushi Engi - 2008~2009 *Kōtetsu Sangokushi - 2007 *Taiyo no Mokushiro - 2006; features a distinct Sangokushi motif and features characters named after the novel's characters *Sangokushi III Harukanaru Daichi - 1994 *Sangokushi II Chouko Moyu - 1993 *Sangokushi I Eiyutachi no Yowake / Great Conquest: Romance of the Three Kingdoms - 1992 *Sangokushi II Amakakeru Otokotachi - 1986; second season of the Mitsuteru Yokoyama adaption; this is the ending song *Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi - 1985 Books Novels *Kitakata Kensou Sangokushi *Jirouchou Sangokushi *Hanzan Gokushi Engi *Entaku Sangokushi *Sangokushi - 1996; written by Kenzo Kitakata Manhua *The Ravages of Time *Sanguozhi *Story of Heroes in Three Kingdoms *Zhuge Kongming *Wu Ba San Guo *Sanguo Yanyi *Jia Qing Qu *San Guo Shen Bing *San Guo Wu Shuang *San Guo Wu Shuang Zhuan *San Guo Wu Shuang Meng Jiang Zhuan *Shu Yun Canglong Ji Manga *Sangokushi *Sōten Kōro *Ryūrōden *Tenchi wo Kurau *Qwan *Ikki Tousen *Chō-Sangokushi -LORD- *Koihime Musou *SD Gundam Sangokuden: Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Dragon Sister! Sangokushi Hyakka Ryōran *Sangoku Shōden no Gentoku Daishingeki *Blade Sangokushi *SWEET Sangokushi *Comic Sangokushi Magazine - Magazine series that is now a web only service. Comics must be read in Internet Explorer. Features the following serializations for online reading or buying printed volumes: **Shiyoku no Gan Ne (Gan Ning of Wu) **Ryofu ga Tatsu! (Lu Bu Stands!) **Stop! Ryubi-kun! (Stop! Liu Bei!) **Kannou Shiyutsujin! (To the Front, Guan Yu!) **Seiheki Strive (Chi Bi Strive) **Kumokan Harukani (The Galaxy Faraway) **Kōtetsu Sangokushi **Sekiheki Bu **Sangokushi Daoten **Umanami Sangokushi **Are Gokushi **Sangokushi Gunyeden Hikaryogen (Ravages of Time) **Reg Cliff Special (to celebrate the Red Cliff films) *Magical Musou Tenshi Tsuki Irase!! Ryofuko-chan *Shinbu - Can Two Lords Be in the Grand Country? *Koutou no Akatsuki *Sousou Moutoku Seiden *Hakei no Sora (Ba Gua Sky) *Fist of the Blue Sky - partly inspired for the Hokuto Sankaken *School Rumble - Fuyuki Takeichi's nickname parodies the novel title *Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Burned - collaboration title with three famous mangaka. Features some Three Kingdom characters thanks to Yokoyama Mitsuteru External Links * Fansub for Romance of Three Kingdoms anime * Chugen.net - Japanese site for anything Three Kingdoms related * Sangokushi News - Japanese fansite for anything based on the Romance of Three Kingdoms Category:Misc